Poussière d'ange
by Crystal.Siana
Summary: Tout se finit ici. Ils le savaient tous les deux pourtant Lloyd ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.


Poussière d'ange

_Tout se finit ici._

Ces mots tournaient inlassablement dans l'esprit de Lloyd.

_Tout se finit ici._

C'étaient les derniers mots de Colette...

Ils étaient arrivés la veille à Hima. La dernière étape de leur voyage. De ce petit village si banal, on avait une vue imprenable sur la Tour du Salut. C'était ce que disait la plus part des gens. C'était aussi ce qu'avait pensé Lloyd au début.

Et puis il y avait eu cette discussion avec Colette.

Le soleil décliné doucement dans le ciel lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, assise le point culminant du village. Ses cheveux voletaient dans le vent et son regard se perdait du côté de la grande tour.

" C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?" S'entendit-il dire. Il ne savait pas lui même s'il parlé de son amie et du paysage.

Colette se retourna vers lui et lui adressa son habituel sourire rayonnant, un de ses sourires qui vous redonnent l'espoir même lorsque qu'on est perdu dans la plus profonde des obscurités. C'était sa lueur d'espoir à lui.

Lloyd s'avança et s'assit près d'elle.

" J'ai du mal à me dire que notre voyage soit déjà finit. Demain on brisera le dernier seau. Et tu deviendras un ange. Un ange... c'est incroyable, tu te rends compte ?"

Le sourire de son amie s'était brièvement fané. Quel idiot il était à l'époque, pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Pour ne pas avoir comprit que justement Colette se rendait compte de ce que devenir un ange impliqué. Et qu'elle supportait ce fardeau toute seule depuis toujours.

"Le monde va enfin retrouver la paix." Continua t-il avec enthousiasme.

Le sourire de Colette était revenue aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Et le silence tomba. Ils restèrent un long moment tout les deux, côte à côte, à contempler la majestueuse tour qui annoncé leur salut.

Puis Colette se leva. Le soleil avait déjà disparut derrière l'horizon, les premières étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel.

Alors que Lloyd se levait à son tour, la jeune fille lui prit la main et traça des lettres sur sa paume.

"Tout se finit ici."

Puis elle lui avait sourit et s'était retourné, se dirigeant vers l'auberge.

Lloyd resta immobile un long moment, en contemplant la tour qui s'élever devant lui. Cette tour, promesse de bonheur. Ou de malheur ?

Lloyd fut soudain saisi d'un doute.

Le grand bâtiment lui paraissait soudain plus austère, plus oppressant. Pourtant la régénération du monde était leur but depuis le tout début.

Demain ils sauveraient les habitants de Sylvarant. Demain les Désians disparaitraient enfin. Demain le mana redeviendrait abondant. Demain tout le monde serait heureux.

Demain… Le délai lui paraissait à la fois court et interminable. On lui parlait depuis tellement longtemps de la Régénération du Monde. Le Salut tant a attendu. Pourtant cela lui était toujours apparu comme un futur hypothétique, un avenir incertain.

Mais pourvoir enfin mettre une date sur cette événement semblait… irréel.

Oui, bientôt le monde changerait. Mais eux que deviendrait-il ? Ils retourneraient sans doute à leurs anciennes vies.

_Et Colette ?_

La question lui vient sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Que deviendrait Colette ? Un Ange, certes. Mais qu'impliquait vraiment la transformation en Ange ?

Lloyd se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas posé la question. Il ressentit une vague de honte de s'être si peu inquiété du sort de Colette alors qu'il avait promis de la protéger.

Elle avait déjà perdu deux de ses sens, en plus de sa voix. Lloyd avait toujours supposé que ses facultés lui reviendraient lors de la fin de leur voyage. Rémiel, lui, pouvait parler, non ?

Et Colette ne se serait surement pas lancée dans ce périple en sachant qu'elle ne trouverait que le malheur au bout du chemin, elle qui méritait plus que tout au monde d'être heureuse.

_Bien sûre que si elle le ferait, idiot. _Lui murmura une voix au fond de lui qu'il refusa d'écouter.

Non, tout se passerait bien. Il protégerait Colette quoi qu'il en coûte, et tout se passerait bien.

Il se rappela brièvement les derniers mots de Colette_, _mais les chassa de son esprit refusant de chercher leurs significations. Il s'accrocha à l'image de son sourire et se répétât la même phrase tel une prière- _Tout ce passera bien _-dans l'espoir de faire taire son inquiétude.

C'est en se mentant qu'il se retourna, ce soir là, pour se diriger lentement vers l'auberge.

Derrière lui la Tour du Salut brillait avec morgue dans le clair de lune.

_Tout se finit ici._

Le moment où Lloyd prit réellement conscience de ce que signifié cette phrase fut pour lui comme la fin du monde.

Colette se tenait devant lui, pourtant elle ne souriait plus. Son regard était vide, dénué de tout sentiment.

Lloyd vacilla. Bien sûr, il avait entreprit ce voyage pour venger sa mère, pour éradiquer les Désians… Et pour tellement d'autres raison.

Mais aujourd'hui elles lui paraissaient toute creuses, vides de sens.

Sa seule vraie raison de se battre était Colette. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'était-il sensé faire.

Il se retient au mur de la chambre que leur avait fournit leur mystérieux sauveteurs qui leur avaient permis de sortir de la Tour de Salut.

Il était perdu. Que devait-il faire maintenant que sa raison de lutter avait disparu ? Allait-il s'écroulait et attendre qu'on vienne l'achever ?

Comment était il sensé continué sans le sourire de Colette ? Sans son regard pétillant ? Sans …

« Lloyd ? »

_Génis_. La voix de son ami était remplit d'inquiétude. A côté de lui se tenaient Raine et Sheena.

Depuis quand était ils tous réveillés ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« On va la ramener. » Dit Raine. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion mais son ton était déterminé.

« Oui ! » S'exclama Sheena. « On ne laissera pas tomber Colette ! »

« C'est notre amie. » Ajouta doucement Génis.

Lloyd fixa ses amis hébété, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il était idiot. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait ses amis au près de lui. Une chaleur réconfortante l'envahi.

« Oui, vous avez raison ! »

Il se retourna et fixa la jeune fille blonde qui le regardait d'un regard mort. Colette était leur amie. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas.

« On te sauvera Colette ! »

Colette ne répondit pas.


End file.
